Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to storage management tools.
Increasingly, cloud storage providers are utilized for storing and/or sharing content across multiple clients, where the cloud storage providers have engines that automatically synchronize the content between the clients and cloud storage. However, there are currently significant gaps when managing long term storage of large files. Storage resources are unnecessarily consumed to manage large files that are seldom accessed. Lack of relevant storage technologies lead to poor management of storage resources when storing and providing access to large files.